The Other You & World
by wenjing10
Summary: Although Junjie and I are a couple, but I have some hatred towards him as The Dark Slinger. After having a mysterious dream, I was shocked to find Junjie has forgotten about me and his love for me! As grief begins to take over me, someone comes to my aid and tells me about the Otherworld, the Otherselves, and how they relate to the reality - and the lost memories of Junjie.
1. Chapter 1

This story is suggested by my dear friend FoxyKhai0209 who was inspired by my hatred towards Junjie due to a psychological episode. This is also inspired from an anime that FoxyKhai0209 watches.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A world... a very mysterious world that could not be explained. There, a young man was standing on a high cliff of his home world called Garden of East. The young man had a waist-length hair, very pale skin, and gold eyes with circular pattern in them. He wore a gold shirt, a gold hoodie cloak, gray fingerless gloves, pale gray damage jeans, and dark gray boots. A pair of dual claws were strapped both of his arms and were called Dual Golden Claws as his main weapons. Though, this young man had a striking resemblance to Junjie, the Eastern Champion. His name was... Gold Rock Shooter.

He was looking over his home world from the very top of the high cliff. Garden of East was filled with colorful flowers, clear rivers, and a few large chains all over his home world. A breeze of wind blew against him. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him.

He turned around and saw a young woman. She had a short bob dark maroon hair with a dark purple plum blossom hairclip on the top right of her head. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were maroon with circular pattern in them. Her hands were cover with claw-like gloves. She wore a black and maroon shoulder-off dress with long sleeves. There was a dark maroon collar around her neck. She wore a maroon bow-strap high heel sandals. She was carrying a hybrid double spear-scythe called Double Death Scythe Spear as her main weapon. This young woman had a striking resemblance to me. Her name was... Maroon Rock Shooter.

They stared at each other coldly. Then, Maroon Rock Shooter suddenly launched forward at Gold Rock Shooter with her weapon ready as everything went white.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern of The Eastern Caverns, Junjie and I were training Slug Fu. While doing the Slug Fu training, in my mind, I was thinking about Junjie as The Dark Slinger. I had a deep hatred towards him for everything that he had done in the past 20 years. When I saw him, I felt angry at him. But when he was not around I was relieved at his absence but felt a bit down when he was not around. Though, seeing him again made me angry again. I never told Junjie about my hatred towards him. Thus... caused the "other us" to fight violently.

* * *

Night had come. In Junjie's room that I shared with him, we were sleeping peacefully until I had a mysterious dream. In my dreams, I saw a young man and woman fighting each other in a violent way. I was shocked to see them and they looked like Junjie and I but older version of us. Suddenly, the older me stabbed the older Junjie's right shoulder with her hybrid double spear-scythe! A black and gold blood burst from his right shoulder! I was very terrified to see that! I shouted at them to stop it but they did not hear me. The older Junjie used his claws and try to slice the older me apart but she dodged his attack and kicked him in the stomach very hard!

I hated to see them fighting with no reason! Then, both older version of Junjie and I charged at each other. Then, everything went white and later, I found myself an area where the older version of myself and Junjie were fighting. Surprisingly, I saw Junjie in front of me. I was happy to see him but... Junjie let out a groan as he's in pain and I wondered what's wrong. That's when I saw his chest... His chest was stabbed by me with a hybrid double spear-scythe! I became horrified! Junjie screamed in agony throughout the area before everything went black...

I gasped as I woke up from my mysterious dream. I sat up from the bed that I shared with Junjie. I recalled about my mysterious dream: an older version of myself and Junjie were fighting each other violently, black and gold blood from the older version of Junjie, and... found myself killed Junjie through his chest. I felt terrified of my dream when seeing Junjie being killed by me. I looked to the side of the bed and noticed Junjie was not there anymore. Feeling worried, I went out of the room and proceeded to find Junjie. I really wanted to tell him about why I hate him and hopefully we would be together.

Outside of Junjie's house, Junjie was doing Slug Fu, alone. Though, it was strange that he trained alone without me ever since we were a couple. Suddenly, he heard me calling to him and he was startled. He saw me exit out of his house. I suddenly hugged him, much to his surprise. I was so glad that he was alright. When I broke the hug and looked at Junjie, I noticed his confused expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" he questioned, which shocked me!

"What? Junjie, it's me. Wen Jing. Don't you remember me?" I questioned him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I seem to have almost forgot about you," Junjie replied.

I was shocked again when I heard that. "But you never forget your beloved lover!" I told him.

Junjie was confused again. "Lover? You are my lover?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"I see... I seem to be forgetting almost... everything about you and my love for you," Junjie explained.

I became more shocked. _Did Junjie forget about me and his love for me? No way, he couldn't forget his own lover!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld, the dead body of Gold Rock Shooter was dragged away by a young woman. She had long thick black hair with a cherry blossom hair clip on the left side of her head, very pale skin, and bright pink eyes with a scar on her right eye and with circular pattern in them. She wore a dark pink bikini top, deep pink hoodie coat, gray belt, dark pink short-jeans, dark pink and white gloves, and dark pink Goth platform boots. She bear a resemblance to Khai and her name was... Pink Rock Shooter.

She dragged the dead body of Gold Rock Shooter and threw him into a huge hole of an abyss. She stared down the abyss before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to remind Junjie about myself and his love for me but to no avail as Junjie couldn't remember at all. Something or someone made him to forget me and his love for me. I was now depressed. Night came, and I became horrified when Junjie decided to sleep in another room because he was very uncomfortable when he slept with me. I could not believe it – Junjie had really changed! I became emotionally unstable. I was in Junjie's room while Junjie was in the other room. I broke down crying very loud and uncontrollable. My slugs found out and tried to comfort me but to no avail.

"I know what's wrong with Junjie," a male voice said inside Junjie's room. I was startled by it when I heard that voice. I looked around and saw a teenage boy standing in the dark corner of room. He wore a jet black t-shirt with a picture of an Otherix on the center, dark blue hooded coat over his t-shirt, black damage jeans with a chain belt, and black cowboy boots. His hair was black with bright blue streaks allover and it was short-length. His skin tone was black and had a pair of bright blue eyes with white circular pattern in them and white pupils.

"Who are you?" I asked in a determined tone.

"I am... Glum Shadow. A member of Limax Gang," he introduced himself.

I was shocked to see another member of the Limax Gang. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I came here... to explain about Junjie's 'new personality'. And... tell you about the 'other you' who killed the 'other' Junjie," Glum said. I was confused by his words but Glum started to explain.

"You see... the 'other you' killed 'other' Junjie. Because... she was reflected by your hatred towards Junjie," Glum explained and I was shocked to hear that. Glum knew that I hated Junjie.

"You... you kept thinking over and over again about Junjie and you deeply hate him... Your 'other you' had been reflected by your hatred because he was once The Dark Slinger. But... it's in the past now... and you still don't accept it from the very beginning," I became scared of Glum of how he knew everything.

"What are you talking about and what do you mean the 'other me'?" I questioned.

"I know everything... Because I am an Otherix. I can read emotions and minds from you... And sense your 'other you' who killed the 'other' Junjie," Glum answered. "And the 'other you' I mention... I am talking about your Otherself," he added.

"What is an Otherself?" I wondered.

"An 'Otherself' is an alternate counterpart to a human that resides in the Otherworld," Glum explained and I was shocked to hear that. I had an Otherself.

"However... if an Otherself got killed by another Otherself... it would cause the real counterpart to lose his or her attachments when becoming free of grief, including love. This occurs with the death of Junjie's Otherself; Junjie lost his love for you. And he lost his memories about you," Glum added.

"N-No... way... My Otherself killed Junjie's Otherself?" I blurted out in a shaking tone. I realized why Junjie had forgotten about me and his love for me - it's because of my Otherself... who reflected my hatred towards Junjie and caused Junjie to lose attachment of his Otherself.

"No! NO! This cannot be happening!" I screamed in horror when I learned the truth. "I-I know I hated him... But I didn't mean him to forget about me and his love for me! All because of me and my Otherself! What have I done!?" I began to cry in despair.

"There is one way to regain his lost memories," Glum told me in a calm tone.

"H-How...?" I asked, tears wailing up my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks.

"...Try to make him remember by asking him some questions – careful when you ask him questions. Then, Junjie will remember you and his love for you," he said.

"And... will it work?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yes, it will work," Glum replied.

"Oh, and your Otherself's name is... Maroon Rock Shooter and Junjie's Gold Rock Shooter," he added.

With that, Glum suddenly disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld, my Otherself was standing on an edge of a cliff. She had killed Gold Rock Shooter but... upon her expression showed a feeling of grief for killing Gold Rock Shooter.


	3. Chapter 3

Following Glum's advice, I went looking for Junjie and found him outside of his house all alone. I went outside and went up to him.

"Hi, Junjie," I greeted kindly.

"...Hey..." Junjie greeted back in a gloomy tone as if he didn't want me to be around.

I took a deep breath and started asking questions. "Junjie, do you remember the day we first met before you forgot?" I asked him in a calm tone.

Junjie was tense up by my question. "Y-Yes... I remember we met when I was... the Dark Slinger..." he stammered.

"Yes... And do you still remember when you first trained me as I was your student? And then... we fell in love with each other?" I carefully questioned him.

Junjie was feeling uncomfortable by my questions. "O-Of course, I remember..." He suddenly felt his head in pain. He placed his hands on his head as if he was having a headache.

All of the sudden, in his mind, a lot of images starting to appear in his mind and Junjie was feeling extreme pain when he saw those images. "S-Stop... It hurts..." he muttered as he clutched his head tightly.

I was feeling worried and tried to help him to regain his memories and love for me. Suddenly, Junjie ran off!

"Junjie, wait!" I shouted and chased after him. While Junjie was running away from me, tears started wailing up his eyes as if he was experiencing a pain greater than before.

 _What... what is this...? I-I can't remember anything! I don't want to remember anymore! It hurts... it... hurts..._ Junjie thought in his mind. He suddenly tripped over a rock and fell forward. He laid on the ground, sobbing.

"What is... wrong with me...? Why did I... why did I...?" More images appeared in his mind. Images about how he first met me as The Dark Slinger, teaching me Slug Fu after he was set free from The Goon, fighting together against the Emperor, destroyed Eas, and our first kiss.

When it ended, Junjie suddenly remembered me and his love for me. "Wen Jing...?" he muttered under his breath as he finally remembered me. He quickly got up to his feet and ran back.

"Wen Jing! Wen Jing!" Junjie called out my name, repeating it over and over as he tried to find me to apologize.

* * *

" _Wen Jing!"_ Junjie's voice echoed throughout the Otherworld. In the abyss where all the dead bodies of Otherselves are, there, Junjie's dead Otherself was among the dead bodies of Otherselves and was leaning against a rock wall. Then suddenly... Gold Rock Shooter's right eye began to twitch as he was coming back to life.

* * *

Back in the Real World, I was looking for Junjie after he ran off from me. "Junjie! Junjie, where are you?!" I called out to him while running.

"Please, Junjie... where are you!?" I suddenly twisted my right ankle. I yelped in pain and fell forward.

I sat up and held my twisted ankle in pain. I began to sob. I felt bad for making Junjie run off from me and I was completely overwhelmed by my emotions.

"Wen Jing!" A voice called out to me and I quickly knew that voice. It belonged to Junjie. I looked and saw him coming towards me, running. Junjie stopped running and now he was in front of me.

"Wen Jing... I... am so sorry... I have no idea why I forget about you and my love for you... Please, forgive me..." Junjie apologized to me.

"No... I should be the one saying sorry... I should have told you about how I felt about you... and why I hated you... when you were... The Dark Slinger..." I corrected him.

"...What? How does that... relate to... my lost memories...?" Junjie was confused.

"Well... it is about our Otherselves, who live in the Otherworld," I started to explain.

"Otherselves? Otherworld?"

"Glum Shadow, a member of Limax Gang told me. An 'Otherself' is an alternate counterpart to a human that resides in the Otherworld. My Otherself is Maroon Rock Shooter, and yours is Gold Rock Shooter. My Otherself had been reflected by my hatred because you were once The Dark Slinger. So... she killed your Otherself... causing you to lose attachment of your Otherself, and you lost your memories about me... and your love for... me..."

"Oh... I... I see..." Junjie was trying to wrap the new information up in his mind.

"I am sorry, Junjie... I should have told you about my hatred... I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"It is okay, Wen Jing. I forgive you and understand you," Junjie replied and hugged me. "But the past is in the past now. We should accept it together."

"Yes, I agree..." I hugged him back. "But... it can be hard..."

"Then we will do it together, okay?" Junjie smiled at me.

"Okay." I smiled back.


End file.
